


Тот, кто слышит

by lovelavi13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Missing Scene, Mystic, Локи никто не понимает, Локи одинок, эмпатия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavi13/pseuds/lovelavi13
Summary: С самого детства с ним говорили звёзды, раскрывая тайны чужих душ...





	Тот, кто слышит

Он появился на свет в мире вечного холода и мрака. В мире, где скалы никогда не ведали прикосновения солнечного света, где с неба на всех высокомерно смотрела тьма. Его забрали оттуда, когда он был совсем неразумным младенцем. Чьи-то тёплые руки бережно прижимали его к себе, укрывая своим телом от ледяного ветра и ненасытной, жадной тьмы, скалящейся с непроглядно-чёрных небес. Радужный луч пронзил воздух, оставляя на земле выжженный рунный круг, унося с собой высокого воина в золотых доспехах и его драгоценную ношу. 

Когда последние разноцветные всполохи погасли, он открыл свои младенческие полуслепые глаза и увидел небо с переливающимися всевозможными цветами туманностями, метеоры, оставляющие за собой сверкающие следы... Он увидел звёзды. И услышал их шёпот: «Здравствуй! Здравствуй!» 

Это стало его первым осознанным воспоминанием. 

С этого дня каждый миг его жизни сопровождался шёпотом звёзд. Они баюкали его, ласкали слух песнями, успокаивали, предупреждали об опасности, раскрывали перед ним тайны чужих душ. 

Именно звёзды рассказали ему, что все вокруг — лжецы. 

«Я горжусь тобой, сын», — говорит ему Один, улыбаясь и ероша волосы. «Ложь! Ложь!» — кричат звёзды. Тогда он думал, что отец соврал ему насчёт того, что гордится. И лишь спустя сотни лет он понял, что он лгал, называя его сыном. 

«Они говорят, что я монстр!» — жалуется он матери, когда асгардские мальчишки начинают дразнить его. Потому что он не такой, как остальные асы. Он другой. Непохожий. Чуждый. «Ты вовсе не монстр, сынок. Не слушай их», — успокаивает его Фригг, приобнимая за плечи. Но звёзды показывают ему, что на душе у Всематери: страх. Она боится. Он сделал логичный вывод, что она боится его. И только после её смерти он понял, что был не прав — она боялась за него. 

«Ты тоже считаешь, что магия — это бабские фокусы?» — спрашивает он брата. «Нет, не считаю. Я думаю, что ты сильный маг и отличный воин, Локи!» — без раздумий отзывается Тор. Звёзды напряжённо замирают. На его лице расцветает робкая улыбка. Звёзды тихо мурлычут: «Не врёт! Не врёт!» Брат единственный во всём Асгарде, кто всегда говорит правду. И это странным образом примиряет его с лживостью и двуличностью окружающих. 

Они дают ему титул Бога Обмана. Конечно, весь гораздо проще обвинить его во лжи, чем признать, что вытащенные на всеобщее обозрение их грязные тайны — правда. 

Он ужасно одинок. Никто не желает с ним общаться больше необходимого. Ведь он не такой, как все. Странный. Компанию ему составляют лишь библиотечные книги и ласковые переливы звёздных голосов. Они смеются вместе с ним над смешными историями, с любопытством внимают его рассказам, помогают планировать очередной розыгрыш слуг и Троицы Воинов. 

Он одинок, но не один. 

Отец уже давно не интересуется его делами. Всё царское внимание занимает Тор — наследник, предмет гордости. Отношение же к младшему сыну можно охарактеризовать, как: «Ещё жив? Ну, ладно». Сдержанное равнодушие, приправленное толикой разочарования. Звёзды тихо скулят, вторя воющей от боли душе ненаследного принца. Он чувствует, как что-то внутри него разбивается с громким, но неслышным никому грохотом. Может, сердце? Или его способность любить?


End file.
